


Rubber ducky

by floodbringer



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Bisexual B. J. Hunnicutt, Bisexual Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Getting Together, M/M, Watersports, golden showers, this is kinky but also soft, well of a sort; it's more of a golden bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floodbringer/pseuds/floodbringer
Summary: "I'll do it, so you'd better get out."Hawk laughs again, sinking into the water. "Make me.""Famous last words, Pierce," BJ warns, grinning despite himself.Hawk sticks out his tongue. "Nah, you're not gonna do it. You're all talk, Hunnicutt."
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, implied B. J. Hunnicutt/Peg Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Kudos: 13





	Rubber ducky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alllthatglitters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllthatglitters/gifts).



"Hawk, come _on_!" BJ says, tapping his foot impatiently. "This is the last time we get to use the tub, Potter said we have to have it packed up by tonight."

"It's still my turn," Hawk argues back, skimming his rubber duck along the surface. 

"It's been twenty minutes!"

"Of _my_ turn."

"If you don't hurry up-"

"What? You'll drag me out? Not sure you noticed my state of undress, but I don't think you wanna do that." 

BJ swallows hard, trying not to imagine all of Hawkeye's lean prettiness, wet and bare in his hands. "No I'll..."

Hawk raises an eyebrow, clearly thinking he's won. 

"I'll..." BJ shifts his weight, still distracted by the thought of a naked Hawkeye Pierce squirming in his grasp. "I'll ruin the bath."

"oh? How so?"

"I'll pee in it," he blurts out, forgetting himself for a moment, arousal and a full bladder spurring him on. "Then you'll have to get out."

Hawk just looks at him, mouth agape, and there's a slight flush to his cheeks. "Y-you'll-"

"I'll piss in your bath water," BJ says slowly, committing to it, liking the idea enough he has to adjust his stance to hide how he's starting to get hard. "I don't think you want to swim in that, do you?"

Hawk scoffs, laughing. "C'mon Beej, that's a bit juvenile, even for you."

"I've had a lot of lemonade today Hawk," BJ threatens, "I'll do it, so you'd better get out."

Hawk laughs again, sinking into the water. "Make me."

"Famous last words, Pierce," BJ warns, grinning despite himself.

Hawk sticks out his tongue. "Nah, you're not gonna do it. You're all talk, _Hunnicutt_."

BJ scowls at him and fumbles with his belt. Part of him can't believe he's considering this, hopes that Hawk gets out now and they laugh it off as something dumb, something the heat drove him to say, but...

Another, very excited part of him hopes that Hawkeye is enjoying this.

He lingers with his hand on his fly, ready to draw out his cock. "Last chance," BJ says, locking eyes with Hawkeye. "Get out, or I'm claiming this bath as my own." 

"It's still my turn," Hawk repeats, and the air is charged with something heady, something exciting. "Make me."

BJ sighs, mock disappointed. "You're leaving me with no other choice here, Hawk," he says, drawing out his cock and aiming at the bath.

Hawkeye makes a little noise, but BJ's shaking too hard to tell if it's a word or a moan, the blood rushing in his ears. He takes a deep breath and- 

"Oh," he whimpers, the stream first falling short and hitting the canvas, splattering on the side. He steps closer, and his stream _jets_ out into the water.

"Fuck," Hawk swears, flushed, his eyes are wide, pupils blown, lips parted in what _must_ be arousal. "Beej, oh _Beej_ -"

BJ feels giddy with desire, but holds his cock steady, piss pouring into the bath, relief relaxing his limbs. The strong and powerful stream makes small bubbles in the water with a small hissing sound, the rich scent filling the room around them. 

"Mine," he whispers to himself, biting his lip, and he doesn't mean the tub. 

"Beej," Hawkeye moans, and through the water BJ can see his cock, outline wavering through the disturbed water, but still unquestionably _hard_. He moans too as his best friend sinks deeper into the bath he's filling up with piss. 

"Hawk," he says, his stream tapering off. "Oh _Hawkeye_."

There's a long moment, filled only by the sound of a few stray drops of piss hitting the water, and both men's heavy breathing. 

"Remind me to never assume you're just bluffing again," Hawk finally pants after a moment, unable to meet BJ's eye.

BJ flushes, his cock twitching under his hand as he tucks it back into his boxers. "I...I don't bluff unless I have a good reason." 

Hawkeye's hand drifts under the water, and BJ is trying so hard not to look, but he's almost certainly-

He jerks his eyes up. 

"S-suppose you need to clean off," he stammers, his eyes drifting down again, the water stirring around Hawkeye's hand, before he jerks them back up to his face.

"Mmm," Hawk agrees, but makes no motion to get up. 

"Hawk," BJ asks, dry mouthed. "Hawk are you-?"

Hawkeye moans a little, his eyes fluttering. "M-maybe."

"oh baby," BJ whimpers, the endearment slipping out. "Did you like that?"

" _Yes_ ," Hawkeye says excitedly, the water sloshing around him. "god yes Beej, you-"

"I claimed you," BJ says, hoarse with arousal. "My Hawk."

"Yours," Hawkeye repeats, and stands up out of the water in one fluid motion. 

"oh _Hawk_ ," BJ says. He must look ridiculous, his pants still hanging apart, but Hawkeye is _beautiful_ , glistening and bare and hard.

"Is that okay?" Hawkeye asks, uncharacteristically shy. The _"am I allowed to be yours?"_ is left unsaid. 

BJ swallows hard, thinking of the last letter Peg sent him, the one where she all but said she's willing to share. 

"Hawkeye," he says softly. "you already are." 

Hawk jumps into his arms, soaking wet and he thinks they knock over the tub, but it doesn't matter because Hawk is _his_ , all his, and they're kissing before BJ even fully realizes he wants to, is allowed to. 

"Fuck," Hawk groans, and pulls back.

"what?" BJ says, running his fingers through his wet hair. 

"You got me out of the bath, you sneak!"

BJ laughs delightedly, kissing him again. "Mission accomplished."

"I don't- oh _Beej_ ,-" Hawk kisses him back hungrily, and BJ doesn't think he'll ever have enough of kissing Hawkeye Pierce, he's already craving another and another kiss-, "I don't suppose I could pull the same trick to get you to shave your mustache?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to alllthatglitters for helping me write this! You're a doll <3  
> (I know the title is ridiculous but I couldn't resist.)


End file.
